MEMORIES OF THE HEART
by DDB-NAKITA
Summary: Saat tanggal pernikahan yang sudah semakin mendekat, Mamori mendapati dirinya kembali ke Jepang untuk memenuhi permintahan ibunya dan anehnya, hatinya juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Dengan harapan agar ia menemukan ingatannya yang hilang, Mamori menelusuri kembali kehidupan yang hilang dari memorinya.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **MEMORIES OF THE HEART**

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & YusukeMurata

Story: Nakita

Pairing : Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

Prolog

 _Semua ibu di dunia pasti bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa putrinya akan menikah, tapi tidak dengan Anezaki Mami._

"Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Mamori?"

"Tentu saja Ibu!"

"Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Itu sudah pasti, mana ada gadis yang tidak bahagia saat dilamar kekasihnya."

 _Tidak, ketika segala yang keluar dari mulut putrinya terdengar hampa dan penuh kebohongan. Ya, putrinya terlihat bahagia, tetapi matanya tidak memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan itu._

 _Apakah keputusan semua orang untuk memisahkan putrinya dan setan itu adalah keputusan yang tepat?_

 _Setiap hari, Anezaki Mami mempertanyakan kembali keputusan lima tahun lalu tersebut. Tentu saja putrinya sudah mengalami banyak hal yang buruk saat bersama setan itu dan puncaknya terjadi lima tahun lalu. Itu adalah kejadian yang sangat mengerikan … sehingga putrinya, Mamori mengalami guncangan yang menyebabkannya amnesia dan memudahkan mereka untuk memisahkannya dari setan itu._

 _Tetapi sebagai akibatnya, setiap hari ia harus melihat putrinya hidup dengan senyum dan tawa yang palsu. Mamori pasti sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya, sebuah kehilangan, sebuah kekosongan yang tidak bisa diisi oleh siapapun kecuali setan itu sendiri. Meski Mamori tidak ingat dengan setan itu, tetapi hatinya mengingat semuanya._

 _Anezaki Mami tak mempunyai pilihan lain, ia tak dapat membiarkan putrinya menjalani pernikahan ini, hidup dalam ketidakbahagiaan. Sekalipun mungkin nanti Mamori akan mengalami hal yang buruk ketika bersama setan itu lagi, tetapi ia tahu seberapa tegar dan kuat putrinya dalam menghadapi semua itu. Biarlah apapun yang terjadi nanti, yang terpenting saat ini adalah kebahagiaan putrinya yang sesungguhnya._

 _Dengan kebulatan tekadnya, Anezaki Mami menelpon anak yang dulu selalu menjadi 'adik' kesayangan putrinya, anak yang sekarang terpaksa menyingkir dari kehidupan Mamori, karena keputusan lima tahun lalu untuk memutus hubungan Mamori dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan American Football. Anak yang sejak awal, menjadi jembatan kedekatan putrinya dan sang setan._

"Sena-kun, bibi minta tolong…."

Hai semuanya, ini fanfic pertamaku difandom E21 ini. Mulanya aku bingung, apakah harus menulis dalam bahasa Inggris atau Bahasa Indonesia, jadi…yah… gini deh. Mohon reviewnya minna!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 1

Musim semi di Jepang memang sangat indah, tidak heran dengan banyaknya bunga sakura yang bermekaran sepanjang mata memandang. Itulah kesan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Anezaki Mamori ketika menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya setelah sekian lama. Ia tidak sempat menikmati semua ini ketika ia dan keluarganya terburu-buru pindah dari Jepang ke Amerika lima tahun yang lalu. Mamori bersyukur, ibunya memaksa agar ia mengunjungi Jepang sebelum pernikahannya, walaupun ia sendiri masih bingung dengan tujuan sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk berkunjung ke kota tempat tinggalnya yang dulu … Deimon.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Mamori?"_

 _Begitu mendengar suara ibunya yang terdengar sangat serius, Mamori segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan langsung duduk manis dihadapan dengan ibunya. Ia tahu saat ibunya menunjukkan wajah yang sangat serius seperti ini, berarti ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan. Dan benar saja, Anezaki Mami memang sedang serius, terutama setelah ia berbicara dengan Kobayakawa Sena._

" _Ibu ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padamu, anggap ini sebagai permintaan terakhir ibu sebelum menyerahkanmu pada pria pilihan hatimu sekaligus sebelum ibu meninggalkan dunia ini."_

 _Deg! Sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini? Ibu sedang bercandakan?_

 _Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Mamori. Karena ia tahu dengan sangat kalau ibunya sedang tidak menderita penyakit mematikan apapun saat ini. Tapi kenapa ibunya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab perkataan ibunya yang mengejutkan itu, akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tetapi Mami mampu melihat apa yang ada dipikiran putrinya. Ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang panjang, pikirnya._

" _Ibu ingin, kamu kembali ke Jepang, tepatnya ke kota Deimon."_

 _Tanpa basa-basi Mami langsung mengutarakan keinginannya._

" _Apa? Tapi bu, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanku?"_

 _Ini adalah salah satu kendala yang Mami sudah perkirakan akan diutarakan oleh anaknya. Tapi ia tetap tidak boleh goyah._

" _Ini hanya selama beberapa minggu, lagipula perikahanmu masih dua bulan lagi." Mami berusaha berargumen pada Mamori yang sekarang sedang berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri, apakah akan mengikuti keinginan ibunya atau tidak_

" _Kenapa ibu ingin aku pergi kesana, bukankah itu tempat yang kalian katakan terlarang untukku karena aku banyak mengalami kejadian mengerikan disana?"_

 _Ibu dan anak itu sama-sama saling mengetahui bahwa ini adalah pertanyaan wajar bagi seseorang dengan keadaan seperti Mamori._

" _Ada sesuatu yang ibu ingin kau lakukan disana, ibu akan mengatakannya saat kau tiba disana."_

" _Tapi bu…"_

 _Tanpa memberikan Mamori kesempatan, akhirnya sang ibu menyela._

" _Ibu Juga tahu kalau kau ingin ingatanmu kembali. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Kau akan terlepas dari semua beban yang ada dihatimu sebelum kau menikah nanti. Ingat Mamori, ini permintaan ibu sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini."_

 _Mami sebenarnya tidak menyukai cara yang memaksa dan sedikit terkesan mengancam seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Tidak ada kata mundur saat semuanya sudah ia rencanakan dengan seksama bersama Sena._

 _Dilain pihak, setelah memertimbangkan berulang-ulang, akhirnya Mamori mengalah dan menuruti kemauan ibunya. Semua anak didunia pasti ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ibunya kan?_

" _Terima kasih nak, biar ibu nanti yang akan memberitahu calon suamimu mengenai kepergianmu ke Jepang. Sekarang, bersiaplah, ibu sudah memesan tiket pesawat untukmu besok pagi."_

 _Mamori hanya menangguk pasrah dan bergegas untuk berbenah._

 _Dan itulah bagaimana Mamori bisa berada di Jepang sekarang. Meski tanpa diketahui Mamori, Anezaki Mami tak pernah memberitah tentang kepergian putrinya pada sang calon suami. Tetapi tu tidaklah menjadi sebuah masalah, karena sudah ada orang lain yang tepat untu mengurusnya. Mami tahu betul bahwa semua rencananya akan hancur segera setelah calon suami putrinya mengetahui kepergian pengantinnya._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Nona, kita sudah sampai ditempat tujuan anda."

Perkataan sang supir taksi menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya. Segera setelah ia membayar dan turun dari taksi tersebut, Mamori berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Rumah yang ia dan keluarganya tinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun. Penampilan rumah itu masih tetap sama seperti saat mereka tinggalkan dulu, tetapi sekarang sudah terlihat seperti rumah tua dan kusam karena sudah lama tak berpenghuni.

Saat Mamori hendak membuka pintu rumah tersebut, kakinya menyentuh sebuah bungkusan paket yang terletak di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan masuk kedalam, sambil menerka-nerka isi bungkusan tersebut.

Semua orang tahu bahwa keluarga Anezaki sudah pindah dari rumah tersebut sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa ada yang menaruh bungkusan tersebut di depan pintu rumahnya? Mungkinkah yang menaruh bungkusan ini tahu bahwa ia ada disini? Tapi hanya ibunya saja yang tahu soal kedatangannya ke kota ini. Mamori tak habis pikir.

Selesai berbenah dalam kamarnya yang dulu, Mamori yang sudah sangat penasaran akhirnya membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Itu adalah sebuah album dan sampul depannya bertuliskan…

"Deimon Devilbats…"

"Ya Bibi, Mamo-nee sudah tiba dirumahnya. Dan rencana pertama sudah dijalankan."

"….."

"Tentu saja, kami pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Mamo-nee. Sampai nanti bibi."

Kobayakawa Sena memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Anezaki Mami. Masih ia ingat, betapa terkejut dirinya setelah lima tahun lamanya dan tiba-tiba ditelepon oleh orang yang sama sekali tak terduga, yang seharusnya sudah putus hubungan dengannya kerena keadaan Mamo-nee. Tetapi begitu mendengar kondisi Mamo-nee, ia dengan cepat menyetujui keinginan Anezaki Mami. Anggaplah ini sebagai balasan karena 'kakak' kesayangannya itu sudah menjaga dan melindungiya sejak kecil.

Ia tiba di Jepang sehari sebelum Mamori dan langsung menghubungi beberapa teman-temannya yang ia yakini mau membantunya dan yang pasti sama seperti dirinya, menentang keras keputusan lima tahun lalu untuk memisahkan Maori dan setan itu, Hiruma Youichi.

"Sena, Mamo-nee sudah mengambil bungkusan itu."

Seorang pria berambut putih, Kaitani Riku melaporkan keadaan terkini 'Kakak' kesayangan mereka. Sama seperti Sena, ia juga sangat terkejut mengenai rencana dadakan ini, tetapi segera menyetujuinya dengan alasan untuk kebahagiaan Mamori yang sesungguhnya.

"Yaaiii, berarti hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai rencana berikutnya kita jalankan. Musashi dan Kuritan sekarang sedang mengalihkan perhatian You-nii agar ia tak menyadari kedatangan Mamo-nee."

Sekarang adalah laporan dari mantan cheerleader Deimon Devilbats, Taki Suzuna dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia juga agak kaget dengan berita kedatangan Mamori, tetapi langsung antusias begitu mendengar perkataan Sena tentang 'Proyek Menyatukan kembali sang Setan dan Malaikatnya Deimon'.

Meski ini bukan tugas yag mudah karena mereka bertiga ditambah kurita, Musashi dan beberapa orang lagi harus memantau kondisi mental Mamori, di lain pihak mereka harus menipu sang setan agar rencana mereka berjalan lancar. Tapi pertanyaannya, Sampai kapan mereka bisa menipu sang setan?

Mohon reviewnya, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jadi sangat dibutuhkan review dari semuanya.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Dengar, Mamori sialan…."_

"… _Panggil namaku saat kau membutuhkanku, aku akan datang menemuimu…."_

"… _dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu menemukanmu…"_

"… _Aku berjanji…"_

"… _Ingat, namaku….."_

… _.namaku…..…namaku….._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang didalam benak Mamori. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba setiap kali ia mendapatkan mimpi itu. Mamori mendesah panjang sebelum menutup kembali matanya.

Mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi yang menghantuinya selama 5 tahun ini. Awalnya Mamori jarang mendapat mimpi itu, tetapi mimpi itu semakin sering menghantuinya hampir setiap beberapa hari sekali. Dan semua itu terjadi sejak…..sejak ia menerima lamaran kekasihnya. Mimpi tentang seseorang yang berjanji padanya dan mimpi itu pula yang membuat ia tidak mampu meyerahkan hatinya secara penuh pada calon suaminya.

Mamori mengingat kembali mimpi itu, berusaha menerka-nerka dimana ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Yang pasti, itu suara seorang pria dan anehnya ada perasaan mebuncah dihatinya setiap kali namanya disebutkan oleh pria misterius itu. Seingat Mamori, selama ini tak pernah seorangpun memanggilnya dengan tambahan 'sialan' di belakang namanya. Tapi ia tahu, entah kenapa didalam hatinya suara ini tak asing bagi Mamori, walaupun terdengar kasar, namun ada kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Dan walaupun ia tak tahu siapa yang telah berjanji padanya, entah kenapa Mamori yakin dan percaya pada perkataannya. Hatinya mengatakan demikian.

Jujur, Mamori juga penasaran tentang sosok dibalik suara itu. Siapa dia? Tetapi yang dapat gadis berambut auburn itu ingat hanyalah sebuah ruangan penuh dengan kertas berserakan diaman-mana. Dan satu hal lagi, perasaan menggelora dengan adrenalin yang terpacu seakan-akan ia sedang dalam sebuah lomba, turnament, atau sesuatu sejenis itu.

Mamori sangat ingin mengetahui siapa sosok yang berjanji padanya dalam mimpi itu. Hanya dengan mendengar suara pria itu dalam mimpinya saja sudah mampu menggerakkan hatinya. Membuat gadis itu merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa yang bahkan tak mampu diberikan oleh semua pria yang pernah ia kenal selama 5 tahun ini, termasuk calon suaminya sekarang. Jadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa pria itu berasal dari masa lalunya.

Untuk saat ini, Mamori merasa harus berterimakasih pada ibunya yang sudah memaksa ia kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin ia bisa mencari tahu masa lalunya, dan menemukan nama dari pria itu. Bukankah pria itu berjanji bahwa ia akan datang saat ia Mamori memanggil namanya? Yah, Mamori hanya perlu mengetahui nama pria itu dan segera ia akan bertemu dengannya. Segera…

02.59…..Mamori melihat sekilas jam digital yang berada diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali, mengingat besok ia akan memulai penyelidikan tentang Deimon Devil Bat.

Gadis itu tahu bahwa tidak mungkin seseorang menaruh paket berisi album tentang kehidupannya di saat menjadi siswa di Deimon tanpa maksud dan tujuan apa-apa. Dan dari semua itu, kenapa harus album foto saat ia menjadi siswi tingkat dua dan bergabung dalam sebuah klub? American football, kenapa dari semua klub ia harus bergabung dengan klub olahraga yang keras dan kasar seperti itu?

Siapapun yang menaruh paket didepan pintu rumahnya kemarin sudah pasti dengan jelas ingin agar ia mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

Banyak pertanyaaan bermunculan di benak Mamori sebelum ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 **Deimon High School.**

Jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, terlalu dini dan belum banyak murid yang datang. Tetapi Mamori tahu bahwa klub olahraga di Jepang biasa melakukan latihan pagi di waktu seperti sekarang.

Ia bertanya menanyakan letak ruang klub American Football pada seorang gadis yang lewat. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang terburu-buru dan juga memegang banyak barang bawaan bersamanya, air mineral dan handuk.

"Anda bisa ikut dengan saya, saya manager klub itu." Gadis itu menjawab dengan ramah.

"Syukurlah. Terimakasih." Mamori bernapas lega.

"Kalau perlu saya tahu ada urusan apa anda berkunjung ke klub kami?" Sang manager itu berusaha membuka percakapan, sekaligus berhati-hati jika ternyata wanita yang berjalan disampingnya ini adalah mata-mata dari klub lain.

"Hanya untuk mengenang masa lalu. Aku tadi menanyakan ruang klubnya karena kupikir tempatnya sudah berubah. Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku datang kesini. Namaku Anezaki Mamori." Mamori dengan cerdik menghindari tatapan curiga manager disampingnya. Tetapi ia terkejut ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti ditempat.

"ANEZAKI MAMORI? Manager pertama Deimon Devil Bat? 'The Perfect Manager' yang menjadi legenda itu?"

Gadis itu terpekik kaget, masih shok dengan kenyataan yang baru ditemukannya, tetapi Mamori lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui kalau dirinya dulu adalah seorang manager di klub itu.

"Maaf, tapi ini sungguh hal yang luar biasa dapat bertemu dengan anda Anezaki-san. Anda adalah idola semua manager disini, semuanya ingin menjadi manager yang hebat sepertimu. Perkenalkan, Namaku Kanzaki Himeka. "

Dan manager itu dengan semangat membawa Mamori ke tempat teman-temannya berlatih. Merka semua antusias dan memandang Mamori dengan kagum. Dari mereka Mamori tahu bahwa ia salah satu dari generasi pertama Deimon Devil Bat, yang dengan kerja keras dan semangat pantang menyerah berhasil mengalahkan sang Kaisar Teikoku Alexander dan menjadi juara nasional, memenangkan Christmas Bowl. Christmas Bowl…. Entah kenapa ada sensasi aneh didadanya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana Anezaki-san? Mau membantu kami?" Himeka, sang manager memohon pada Mamori.

Dengan matanya yang memelas, Mamori hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala untuk mengiyakan permintaan manager tersebut. Himeka mengatakan bahwa Mamori dulu sangat pintar dalam menganalisis permainan dan membantu sang kapten. Jadi mereka memohon agar ia juga melihat dan menganalisis permainan mereka.

Semua tim anggota tim offense dan defense langsung menuju ketempatnya masing-masing seiring Mamori berjalan menuju untuk duduk dibangku dipinggir lapangan. Namun napasnya tercekat saat ia duduk dibangku tersebut, ada perasaan rindu yang mendalam.

Ketika permainan dimulai, entah darimana hatinya terasa sesak oleh perasaan yang asing tetapi sangat familiar yang datang merasuki hatinya. Walaupun Mamori tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang American Football, tetapi hatinya mengingat semua perasaan itu.

Jadi inikah alasannya mengapa kembali saat di Amerika, orangtuanya melarang ia untuk menonton pertandingan American Football?

Hanya dengan duduk dibangku ini saja semua perasaan lama kembali merasuki hatinya.

Ketika pertandingan berakhir, Mamori hanya memberikan masukan seadanya sesuai dengan yang ia baca di buku American Football. Beruntunglah ia sedikit melakukan persiapan sebelum datang ke sekolah ini.

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu sebagai tanda terimakasih kami, Anezaki-san. Ayo ke ruang klub. Tenang saja, ruang klubnya tidak berubah banyak sejak terakhir kali anda menjadi manager disini."

Dengan riangnya sang manager menarik tangan Mamori dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam ruang klub. Awalnya Mamori mengikuti dengan senang hati, karena itu berarti lebih banyak informasi yang akan ia dapatkan. Tetapi ia tidak pernah memperkirakan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

DEG!

Kedua kaki Mamori lemas tak berdaya, ia langsung ambruk dan jatuh terduduk saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan klub ini.

Hatinya meneriakkan sesuatu, memanggil dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang terasa kurang dari tempat ini, sesuatu yang seharusnya biasa berada disini saat Mamori datang.

Jika perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan saat dudu dibangku dipinggir lapangan tadi membuat napasnya tercekat, maka perasaan saat ia berada diklub ini berkali-kali lipat daripada itu.

Mamori merasa lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, hatinya terasa sesak dengan semua perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak didalam hatinya, semua jenis perasaan itu meledak…..

" _Mamo-nee….Mamo-nee…."_

" _Terima kasih Mamori-san…"_

" _Creampuff Monster…."_

" _Manager sialan…."_

Panggilan itu… kata 'sialan' itu…. Perasaan rindu yang amat mendalam yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat ia mendapatkan mimpi itu, tetapi lebih intens dan menelusuk hatinya.

"Anezaki-san…Anezaki-san?"

Suara Himeka menyadarkan Mamori dari kepingan-kepingan ingatan yang tiba tiba muncul diingatannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Anezaki-san?" Terlihat Jelas bahwa manager itu khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya serangan anemia. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Himeka-chan."

Mamori berbohong dan ia berharap bahwa manager itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu duduklah disini, aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu Anezaki-san."

Himeka megarahkan Mamori ke tempat duduk, yang kalau dilihat dari tempatnya, adalah tempat duduk seorang manager.

Mamori hampir menangis saat duduk di kursi itu. Mamori dapat merasakannya, hatinya mengatakan bahwa disinilah seharusnya ia berada, disinilah tempatnya…yang seharusnya.

Ia menghirup napas dan menikmati sensasi perasaan nostalgia akan ruangan klub tersebut. Walaupun semuanya terasa menyesakkan, tetapi hatinya merasa bahagia. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia akhirnya pulang….setelah sekian lama.… Mamori pulang kembali ke rumah.

Mamori merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Matanya menatap lurus ke tumpukan kaset video di lemari yang berada di sebelah kiri meja manager.

"Itu kumpulan video-video pertandingan. Bahkan kami masih menyimpan video pertandingan Devil Bat pada saat kau masih menjadi managernya, Anezaki-san."

Mamori agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Himeka yang langsung menaruh minuman didepannya. Tetapi mengingat kata-kata Himeka…..semua video dari tahun pertama Devil Bat…. Itu artinya ia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang cukup banyak dengan video-video tersebut mengenai masa lalunya saat masih di Deimon.

"Uhm….Himeka-chan…."

"Ya, Anezaki-san?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam video-video tersebut. Aku ingin membuat kenang-kenangan untuk semua teman-temanku dan aku janji akan mengembalikannya sesegera mungkin."

Kali ini giliran Mamori yang memohon dengan mata memelas pada Himeka, dan jika Mamori tidak dapat menolak permintaan Himeka sebelumnya, maka sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Akhirnya sang manager mengiyakan, tetapi dengan syarat bahwa Mamori harus meninggalkan nomor teleponnya.

Selebihnya, kunjungan Mamori ke Deimon High School berjalan dengan lancar, para pemain bahkan dengan senang hati menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui tentang generasi pertama Devil Bat. Tetapi ada satu pertanyaan di benak Mamori, siapa sang kapten setan mengerikan yang mereka sebut Commander from Hell?

Sejauh yang ia ketahui, semua wajah-wajah anggota tim didalam album foto yang ia dapat berwajah jauh dari kata menakutkan. Siapa sang kapten ini?

Hari ini penyelidikannya berjalan dengan baik meskipun ini adalah hari pertama. Mamori merasa sangat bahagia dengan kemajuannya mengingat ia hanya mempunyai waktu sekitar dua minggu di Jepang dan waktu tersebut harus ia manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Saat perjalanan pulang dari sebuah toko Creampuff yang bernama Kariya, Mamori mengambil jalan memutar untuk menyegarkan ingatannya akan kota ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Mamori, ia langsung bergerak mengikuti instingnya. Ia berbelok dari jalannya menuju kearah suara tesebut dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa preman. Dan insting ' melindungi' miliknya keluar.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Mamori berinisiatif untuk menyerang dan mengalihkan perhatian preman-preman tersebut dari sang gadis. Ia langsung menyuruh gadis tersebut utnuk lari dan mencari bantuan.

"Sial! Dia melarikan diri!"

Preman-preman tersebut kemudian melihat kearah Mamori.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal gadis tadi, kalau begitu kau yang akan ikut dengan kami menghadap Boss dan membayar hutang-hutang gadis itu."

Wajah Mamori memucat mendengar perkataan reman yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari mereka. Detik berikutnya yang ia tahu, mulutnya disekap dengan sebuah kain dan segala sesuatunya menjadi gelap.

Thank you buat reviewnya, dan sesuai permintaan, chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Saya mohon untuk bersabar, karena Hiruma tidak akan muncul sampai saat Mamori memanggil namanya (nih teaser loh).


End file.
